


А мы твои дуалы

by 4aes-4aes-san (4aes_4aes_san)



Category: Perfect World (Video Game), Socionica
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4aes_4aes_san/pseuds/4aes-4aes-san
Summary: Обычный день из жизни некоего помешавшегося на соционике PW-шного сервера. Необычно, впрочем, закончившийся для главного флудера Идеального Мира.





	А мы твои дуалы

С этим сервером явно было что-то не так.  
Никто уже не помнил, кто первым увлекся соционикой и заразил остальных. Дела давно минувших дней. Но сейчас соционика здесь что-то само собой разумеющееся, что словно было тут всегда.  
\- Танк в УФ 100+, Гамлеты лесом! - написал кто-то в мирчат.  
\- Клан "Нас-Рать", 90+, интовики 85+, сины с базовой БЭ! - вторил ему другой.  
Рядом с этим "другим" стояла возмущенная Дюмаша с серьгами-розочками в перепончатых ушках.  
\- Вы что, правда думаете, что только Драи и Досты не лезут вперед танка, не льют всё, что движется, и не "трахают мамок" в чате? Или вы уверены, что среди Драев и Достов ни одного неадеквата нет?  
\- Девушка, не я эти требования устанавливал, а мастер клана, я просто занимаюсь приемом в клан. Все вопросы к мастеру. Освободите очередь.  
А тем временем Вей Сяобао в очередной раз обходил Город Драконов, на ходу объявляя, кто чем редким и ценным обзавелся сегодня.  
\- Великолепные новости! Дон-Кихот становится обладателем настоящей редкости! Это [Робот-типировщик]!

Вей Сяобао проходил мимо безлюдного двора на севере города, когда из этого двора выглянули страж, ассасин и прист. Все трое были чем-то неуловимо похожи друг на друга. И все они сверлили его взглядом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.  
\- Э-э, вы кто? - спросил Вей Сяобао.  
\- А мы твои дуалы, - ответил кто-то из них.  
Через пару секунд главный балабол Города Драконов почувствовал прижатый к своему горлу нож. Остальные двое тоже направили на него своё оружие.  
\- И нам не нравится твое неэтичное и аморальное поведение.


End file.
